Searchers
The are the main enemies that first appear in Chapter 2 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background Description The Searchers resemble large, human-based figures entirely made of black ink. They have very smooth bodies, elongated arms, and the lower part of their bodies seem to melt into giant puddles of ink. Their ghoulish faces sport a gaping mouth, a protruding jaw, and two indentations in the place of eyes. Behavior Searchers come in packs and follow Henry quickly to attack. Upon hitting them with the axe, they will collapse into ink globs and disappear, allowing Henry to continue. The best way to hit them wisely without receiving damage is to wait for them until they're about to lunge towards Henry. However, the Searchers can be very dangerous if they crowd against Henry in a large pack. If Henry gets attacked by them enough, Henry will be killed, sending him straight back to the respawn point. Or, if far enough into the chapter from the ritual room, Henry will be sent back to the sacrifice ritual. However, if Henry outruns the Searchers, they will disappear back into the ink and will only come back if Henry gets back near the puddle of ink. They collapse into pieces even after taking just a single hit, or simply running into obstacles or walls. Afterwards, the ink, glob-like masses where the Searchers spawned from slowly shrinks away presumably retreating to wait for another opportunity to strike again. One of the Searchers can startle the player in alarm by a loud sound as soon as it comes alive when approached unexpectedly. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Their moaning sound is first heard when opening the entrance to the music department hall after completing the first puzzle. They are first seen as large amount of "lifeless" ink globs from the music department hall. They can also spawn from ink puddles. The Searchers become active after enabling the "POWER" switch from the stairwell. They are first encountered in the music department hall. One can be encountered in the inky hall and the stairs. The second wave of Searchers are later encountered in the recording studio after activating the first ink flow from Sammy's sanctuary. They were later encountered inside the infirmary while Henry is attempting to activate the second ink flow. Finally, they are encountered in the ritual room after Sammy getting slaughtered by "Bendy". Chapter 3 The Searchers reappear in Chapter 3, acting the same way they did in Chapter 2. Trivia General = * There is a theory is that the ink writing found on the walls of the building may have been written by the Searchers as a way to communicate with Bendy, if Sammy is any indication. * Similar to Sammy, the Searchers have their own soundtrack of the same name. * It is theorized that the name Searchers has a meaning. |-|Chapter 2 = * Their model from Chapter 2's first update is completely different, and they are slower and more fragile. Each hand possesses three fingers, with two longer ones closely resembling a tuning fork. Their face also seems to be painted partly with grayish-white colors (yellowish-brown due to the game's lighting). They appear to be slightly shorter than Henry. They also first appear as a chunk of glob when idle. ** One each can be spawned from the entrance of Sammy's office and near from the hallway between the music department hall and the recording studio while solving Sammy's music puzzle. *** One can also spawn at the end of Sammy's sanctuary while facing against the pack for the second time. * The Searchers have their own Patreon named "The Searcher Dance Party", where Mike Mood showcases their beta models as rag dolls doing random things. * The Searchers, Sammy's monster self, Boris, and "Bendy" are the only characters whose models are (currently) released on Steam Workshop. ru:Искатели pl:Poszukiwacz Category:Characters Category:Monsters